nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Genji Imperial Army
The Genji Imperial Army (GIA) serves as the ground force of the Genji Empire. The army contains both organic and mechanical forces to increase the number of troops they can deploy. The Army pledges allegiance to His Imperial Majesty Tenno Sugihito, but the Ministry of War, and the General Staff Office takes command most of the time. History Pre-Restoration Rise of the Genji The Genji's conquest of the Genji Sub-sector allowed one of the very few armies that can be commanded across a Sub-sector. Tenno Suizei, finishing his conquest looked to make a strong defence force from the Sub-sector. He placed himself and his descendants as the Commander-in-chief of the massive army and organised his forces into regiments from planets. They were feudal, but their enemies were as feudal. The Army saw conflicts at different points in history since formed, fighting neighbouring Goryeo and Sino occaisionally to gain supremacy over the whole Sector. Soldiers from the Army are drawn from their homeworlds to fight Xenos, mutants and heretics and those that survive the bloody campaigns occaisionally return home to pass down skills. It was Doombreed's Black Crusade that got the Army as a whole close to the frontlines and with skill, luck and a coincidental Warpstorm the invasion was halted. Traditionally the Tenno was the head of the armies, but it was supplanted by the Shogun for a long time. Warring States The local militaries decentralised from the Shogun's rule to the Daimyos. The Daimyo then began vying for power themselves, leading to the conflicts that marked the strife of the Warring States. The Ecclesiarchy saw the saw conflict from afar, and the Nanban order converted a few Daimyo into their own cult in hopes of weakening the Genji cult. They provided weapons that proved to be a game-changer against feudal armies. When these advanced weapons were heard of, arms dealers only increased their profits and presence in the fueling of war. The age of war ended with the ascension of the Tokugawa family as Daimyo. Restoration The Tokugawa's military, with no major wars started to stagnate. New frontlines Physical and Spiritual mobilisation Recruitment All able-bodied males from 17 years to 40 years are required to serve for 1 year in active service and 10 years following in reserve. Health check-ups and their results are given to candidates before a lottery chooses whether the candidate will serve in the Army or Navy. Soldiers that join the Imperial Guard are drawn from a lottery again, but from regular troops. Officers are usually drawn from the middle-class and nobility. They are required to take their education in a military academy, where they will become officers at graduation. Payment, Benefits, Pensions Salaries are amongst the lowest in Imperium. Officer cadets receiving roughly US$2,480 a year, followed with US$3,150 for Second Lieutenants, US$4,170 for Lieutenants and US$7,040 for Captains. Majors are paid US$8,630, Lieutenant Colonels US$11,930 and Colonels US$15,370. Major-Generals are paid US$18,520 yearly, Lieutenant-Generals US$21,480, Full-Generals US$24,450. Annual bonuses are given at the end of the year. Alongside free meals and uniforms, benefits in service include free medical care and insurance and travel expenses that can be claimed provided they are on duty. Pensions are given to both enlisted and officers at the end of their service after reaching maximum age requirements. Rations The rations issued by the government, usually consisted of rice with barley, meat or fish, vegetables, pickled vegetables, umeboshi, soy sauce, miso paste, and green tea. Other foods issued include 1 ¼ cups of canned cabbage, coconut, sweet potato, burdock, lotus root, taro, bean sprouts, peaches, oranges, lychee or beans. 3 teaspoons of pickled radish (typically daikon), pickled cucumber, umeboshi, scallions and ginger added flavor to the rations. Sometimes less than an ounce of dried seaweed, was issued for making sushi in the field, or beer and/or sake was issued to help boost morale. Training The Genji Imperial Army train in worlds in varying extreme climates. Officers demand endurance and obedience from their soldiers and both physical and psychologial trainings are harsh. Every morning, soldiers wake up and jointly bow to the idol of the Emperor. This is followed by the commanding officer reading one of the verses of the Imperial Creed to moralise the soldiers and remind them of their duty. Breakfast is eaten. Supplies are received and unpacked and soldiers are sent home or reinforced. Various training commence shortly. Lunch is ordered by the commanding officer and all training cease. The officer leads the prayer of appreciation for their lunch. Once this is done, lunch is consumed. Training continues until dinner. After dinner is complete, soldiers return to their barracks and are given free time until all lights are turned off. Once a week, squad training is held and once a month, a Battalion training is arranged. Uniforms Main article: Uniforms of the Genji Imperial Army Uniforms of soldiers vary on their homeworld, much like the Imperial Guard. Planets with a modernised industry can supply their soldiers with cutting-edge protection and those from feudal worlds have to make do with light, flak jackets. Regiments from Tokyo have derived their uniforms from the earlier versions of the Cadian Shock Troopers of Cadia. Their high industrial output has allowed them to produce the utilitarian armour and is camouflaged to match their terrain. Kanagawa has a peculiar tradition to have Regiments named after different parts of the Planet. Despite this, training and uniforms are similar. Soldiers of Kanagawa's uniforms are much similar to the Mordian Iron Guard they were originally trained by but colours switched from dark blue to khaki as camouflage though the former is retained for ceremonial purposes. Tenno Sugihito wears a Kanagawa uniform. The traditions of Kyoto tie into their Regiments with their soldiers. It looks like they are garbed in traditional attire but the armour are flak armour shaped to look like the traditional protective gear, catching their opponents off-guard with false sense of security from primitive-looking opponents. Known Uniform Patterns Overseas Operations CDC Earth Cuba Japan Levant Arab Republic The Genji Imperial Army operates the Khmeimim Military Spaceport in the Levant Arab Republic. Additional deployments near Golan Heights, the West Bank, Aqaba and Deir Ez-Zour. Turkestan Ranks of the Genji Imperial Army Officer Enlisted Equipment Main page: Equipment of the Genji Imperial Army Organisation Guards Division Infantry Division Armoured Division Special Units 357th Regiment Main article: 357th Regiment The 357th is the only regiment to retain it's original name from the Imperial Guard. Before his enthronement, Sugihito himself has served in this regiment. The Regiment became the Tenno's personal bodyguard and a special ops regiment that is called to perform crucial missions. It is general knowledge that the 357th Yokohama is the best regiment to use in high-risk missions due to their high success rate. All members make use of special carapace armours. A detachment of the 357th was also attached to the Tenno's sister Jingu as her bodyguard before being able to afford her own after her promotion to a High Lord of Terra. Kempeitai The Kempeitai is the military police, law enforcement and intelligence of the Genji Imperial Army. They are responsible for law enforcement in Genji Japanese territories, occupations and domestic intelligence. Nadeshiko Terran Aquilas Main article: Terran Aquilas The Terran Aquilas are regiments drawn from foreign units both loaned and volunteered. They fight under the senior command of Genji Japanese officers. Notable members Officers *Tenno Sugihito - Grand Marshal *Yoshiro Tamada - Lieutenant General *Masayuki Tsuji - Colonel *Hana Isuzu - 1st Lieutenant Enlisted Gallery Insignia Nadeshiko Insignia W.png|Insignia of the Nadeshiko Auxiliary Patches Genji Imperial Army Patch.png|Genji Imperial Army Genji Imperial Army Panteri Patch.png|"Garda Panteri" Regiment Genji Imperial Army Middle East Syria Patch.png|Genji-Levantine Sub-District Nadeshiko Patch.png|Nadeshiko Auxiliaries Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Military Organisations Category:Second Terra Treaty Category:Armies Category:Genji Imperial Army